1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a console for vehicle which is installed inside a vehicle for the purpose of storing or placing goods therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Registered Publication No. 3252191 discloses a conventional table assembly for use with a seat back, comprising a tray detachably attached to a rear surface of the seat back of which the lower portion being connected via a hinge fitting to a back end of a seat portion so that the seat back is capable of being folded forward, wherein the tray whose surface is to be arranged approximately horizontal in use, is formed integrally with a circumferential frame provided therearound so as to form a substantially container-shaped tray unit, such that the container-shaped tray unit covers the rear surface and circumference of the seat back from the rear side thereof, while a side wall of the circumferential frame is formed to have an approximately triangular shape with an increasing width toward a back, said container-shaped tray unit including a bracket on a rear part thereof so that the bracket projects downward and is hooked on a lug protruding sidewise from the hinge fitting.
According to the conventional table assembly for use with a seat back, as the tray formed integrally with the circumferential frame makes up the substantially container-shaped tray unit, the whole circumference of the seat back can be fitted into the circumferential frame when the seat back is covered with the tray unit from the rear side thereof. At this moment, since the side wall of the circumferential frame has an approximately triangular shape, the side surface of the tray unit can be overlapped with that of the seat back with the top surface of the tray being kept horizontal. Accordingly, even if it is used for a seat back of a type that remains inclined when folded forward, the top surface of the tray is kept horizontal, and thus it can be used in a comfortable manner. Further, the table assembly can be attached to the seat back in a detachable manner, by overlapping the tray unit with the rear surface of the seat back while hooking the bracket projecting downward at the lower portion of the tray on the lug protruding sidewise from the hinge fitting, thus simplifying the operations for attachment and detachment of the assembly.
According to the conventional table assembly (i.e., the conventional console for vehicle) of a type that is attached to a seat back, however, the tray unit is detachably attached to the rear surface of the seat back, with the lower portion of the seat back being forward-foldably connected via the hinge fitting to the back end of the seat, and thus goods stored in or placed on the table assembly are subjected to the vibration of the seat back occurring during the travel of the vehicle. As a result, there has been a problem that goods are liable to get unstable during the travel.